


Get Over it

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Gladio, Gay, M/M, Multi, OT4, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Gladio is angry for something he shouldn't be angry about and is taking it out on baby Noctis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly based around chapter 12-13 I wanna say, this is not exact and it just my take on it all. This does contain spoilers so you have been warned.

“It is not his fault.” Ignis says as they sit in an awkward silence on the train. 

“He still needs to own up to everything.” Gladio snaps. 

“He's grieving.” 

“Over his girlfriend, when he has three boyfriends.” 

Prompto is quiet, looking over at Noct who won't make any type of conversation with them, or even give them the time of day. 

“Luna wasn't his girlfriend.” Prom whispers. Just the thought of Noctis being with anyone other than the three of them making his heart hurt. 

“She was close enough.” 

“Gladiolus,” Ignis says but is abruptly cut off by Noctis standing up and going to walk away while Gladio grabs his arm. 

“Get off.” Noct growls. 

“Listen, you need to cut this shit.” Gladio says grabbing a fistful of his jacket. 

Ignis who has just recently lost his sight doesn't know what exactly is going on. But he can assume the worst. 

“Leave me alone.” Noct struggles in his grip. 

“Are you even listening? Man up, get over it, start acting like a king.” Gladio pushes Noctis against the side of the train car. 

“Gladio!” Prompto jumps up to stop him from harming the other, but Gladio just shoves Prompto away, his hand connecting with the blonde’s face. 

Prompto staggers back while holding the cheek Gladio just pushed. 

“If you're gonna be a bitch do it to me, don't put your hands on Prompto.” Noctis gets Gladio to let go of him and shoves by, he takes Prompto by the hand as he goes by, tugging him along. 

Once the two are a couple train cars away, now in the sleeping car Noctis pulls Prom into one of the small spaces. 

“Are you okay?” He asks worried about his boyfriend. 

“Yeah.” Prompto leans into Noct’s hand as he gently strokes his red cheek. 

“If I could punch him and it'd actually hurt I would.” Noctis mutters while tugging Prom into his arms. 

“That wouldn't solve anything Noct.” 

“I don't care, he doesn't have a right to put his hands on you, it's me he's mad at.” 

Prompto kisses the prince's forehead, “he just doesn't understand why you're so upset.” 

“Do you?” 

“Of course, Luna was like a sister to you rather than a lover, I know that, so does Iggy, but you know how Gladdy gets, especially when it comes to you.” Prompto straddled Noct, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I get why he's insecure about you with other people,” Prom then whispers. 

“Prompto, you know I love all of you.” 

“Of course I do, but you're still a prince, actually now you're the king, and you picked us, out of everyone you could have, you chose a peasant, your guard, and an advisor, when you could've had a beautiful princess.” 

“Who says I don't?” Noct whispers, brushing his thumbs along Prompto's freckled cheek bones. 

Prom blushes deeply, “stop trying to charm me I'm trying to be serious.” Noctis smiles and leans in to kiss Prompto, the blonde easily gives in, eyes fluttering shut. 

“It's moments like these that I miss the most.” Noct murmurs. 

“What do you mean?” Prom asks pressing his forehead to Noctis’s. 

“I love Ignis, and I love Gladio, but god Prompto you're the one I know gets me the most, you've always been there, and I miss when it was just us sometimes.” Noctis admits. 

Prompto looks at him in shock, “do you really mean that?” 

“Yeah,” Noct blushes. Prom hugs his boyfriend tight, squeezing him.

“I miss it too sometimes, I miss how easy it was, but I'm also grateful because Iggy and Gladio make us better.” 

“Sometimes.”

“You're just saying that because you're mad at Gladdy.” Prompto makes Noct look at him, hands on his cheeks. 

“Maybe.” Prom kisses Noctis again, and he continues to until he's smiling once more. 

“Let's go back with the others.” Prompto forces Noct up, who reluctantly sighs but follows him out. 

When they open the car door Gladio looks up, a scowl still present on his face. 

The divide in their relationship is evident, as Noctis pulls Prompto over to his seat. 

Ignis clears his throat and looks in the general direction of the younger two.

“I'm assuming, by the tension I am feeling   
Noct and Prompto are back?” He asks. 

“Yes.” Gladio says flatly. 

“Why don't you two come sit over here?” 

“I'm good.” Noctis says instantly. Prompto looks at him with pleading eyes, not liking being the tie in the middle of the tug of war game. 

“You can if you want Prom.” Noct mutters, staring out the window.

Prompto squeezes Noct’s hand, pleading with him to just go over and sit. Noctis doesn't budge though, his stubbornness getting the best of him. 

“Don't feel like you have to side with him Prompto.” Gladio says. 

With those words Noctis is then standing again, he storms off in the opposite direction of the three of them. 

“Gladio, you're stirring a pot that doesn't need to be disturbed.” Ignis says flatly. 

“He needs to man up.” Gladio grunts, “He's acting like a child.” He adds after a few seconds. 

Prompto clenches his fists refraining from snapping. 

The rest of the ride is just as tense, Noctis doesn't come back, they don't see him until it's time to get off. 

“Noct!” Prompto shouts as soon as he sees him. Noctis looks at Prom and smiles faintly, he always will smile when he sees the blonde. 

Prompto rushes over and hugs Noct tightly, “are you okay?” He asks nuzzling into his neck. 

“Yeah I'm okay babyboy.” Noctis murmurs into his ear. Prom hums at the nickname, wanting nothing more than go just wrap around the older male and be held. 

“Stock up on potions and what not, Ignis and I will be at the elevator, come on Prompto.” Gladio says. 

Noct however doesn't allow the older man to take the blonde away. 

“He's helping me.” 

Gladio rolls his eyes and takes Iggy’s hand leading him to the elevator down to the mine. 

Prom and Noct soon stock up on everything they need and head over, it's silent once again. 

Once they get down they are met with brown sand, their feet sinking in instantly. 

“Be Careful please Iggy.” Noctis says squeezing his hand. 

“I will Noct.” Ignis smiles and takes Noctis hand and guides it to his lips. The small moment that is shared between them makes Noct feel a little better. 

As the other two start on ahead Noctis wraps his arms around Ignis, hugging him tightly. 

“I'm sorry Iggy.” He whispers. 

“This is not your fault kitten, I'm the one that signed up for this, don't let what Gladio is saying get to you. He just doesn't know how to handle it yet.” 

Noct just presses a kiss to his cheek, he takes his hand and guides him until they're all together as a group again. 

The first few battles are rough, all three of them doing whatever it takes to protect Ignis. At one point however Noct runs out of juice, his ability to warp over stopping. 

This also causes a blocking problem, he ends up on his hands and knees in the water, gasping for breath trying to regain some sort of strength. Gladio comes over and grabs him. 

“Smarten up Noctis, you could have just gotten Ignis killed because of how sloppy you're being.” He shoves him. 

Once it's over Noct drags himself to the shoreline, leaning against the mound of mud trying to heal himself. He took numerous blows for Ignis, leaving his body completely wrecked. 

Prompto comes to his side and helps him to his feet, “Noct,” he whispers breaking a potion against his chest. 

“Thank you.” Noctis gasps taking in his first proper deep breath in minutes. 

Gladio just glares at him as they get out of the swamp. 

They find a dry spot for camp and start setting up. The tension is still thick as they do. 

Noctis is still trying to recover, his ribs badly bruised, making is difficult to breath. Along with a giant gash on his side that just won't seem to heal. His black clothes however are hiding the wound well. 

While they're all sitting Gladio finally snaps. 

“Would you take a potion already so we don't all have to hear your wheezing!?” 

Noctis stares at him, “don't you think I have? They're not working.” He says numbly. 

“Gladio.” Ignis says. 

“Then try something else, stop acting like a child and shut up we're all hurting!” Noct swallows and stands up, turning his back to his boyfriends. 

He staggers over to the tent, Prompto stands, “you don't have to follow him.” 

“No I don't but he's clearly hurt and you're being a jerk about it.” He snaps back. Gladio's eyes widen at Prompto's words. 

“It's fine Prom,” Noctis whispers. 

Gladio rolls his eyes, watching Noctis milk his injury. 

“Come sit back down Noct.” 

“It's not as if I'm wanted over there.” Noctis snaps at Prompto not meaning to but it happens. 

“Maybe if you stopped acting like such a coward you would be.” 

“Gladiolus!” Ignis now stands up abruptly. 

Noctis takes in a shaky breath and lets silent tears fall from his eyes. 

“Stop blaming Noct for this! Stop being horrible to him because you're upset! This is not his fault and I will not sit here and listen to you reduce him to tears because you're angry, angry about something you have no reason to be angry about!” He shouts hands balled up into fists. 

Prompto then stands up too, “and don't you dare try and make him feel worse more than he already does.” He adds eyes narrowed. 

“It is his fault! He couldn't get his shi-”

“He is your boyfriend asshole! Your boyfriend that has lost his father, his home, and now his best friend all in a matter of weeks! He is allowed to hurt and to grieve, and he shouldn't be ridiculed by you because you are mad about something you shouldn't even be mad about!” Prompto pushes Gladio back which shocks all of them. 

“You wonder why he is sulking around and pouting when the reason is because every time he tries to speak or even breathes you yell at him! You throw some insult at him while he is hurting. You should be helping him, holding him, telling him it's going to be okay, just like you're doing with Iggy! Why can't you do that with Noct!?” Prompto by the end of his rant is up on his tippie toes face to face with Gladio. He goes back to his heels and stares at him angrily. 

When Gladio doesn't answer, Prom walks over to Noct and touches his side, he instantly feels the soaked patch standing out on his drying clothes.

“You're bleeding.” He says eyes wide. 

“What?” Gladio and Ignis both ask. 

Prompto makes Noct take off his shirt and gasps at the sight, looking at his side that's ripped open. 

“You're poisoned.” Gladio says, he starts to looks for a curing potion. Prom helps Noct sit while Ignis holds his hand. 

“Why didn't you say anything?” Ignis asks his fingertips sliding down Noct’s side blindly finding the wound. 

“Because I didn't want to be yelled at anymore.” Noctis whisper, tears still coming from his eyes. Iggy doesn't need to see to know his younger boyfriend is crying, and it's not because of the injury. 

“This is going to sting, we should lay him down.” Gladio says coming back over. 

The three of them make Noctis lay down his head in Prompto's lap while Ignis has him elevated slightly so the wound doesn't touch the ground. 

Gladio sits on his hips to keep Noct from squirming around. He drips a few drops onto the gash and Noctis screams, his hands clenching up. 

“Shhh princess.” Gladio whispers as he wraps Noctis up. Once finished they all get Noct into the tent and settle down for sleep. 

They lay in their normal spots but Noctis doesn't acknowledge Gladio at all. He turns all his attention onto Prompto, wrapping his arms around him and his legs making the two of them touch in every way possible. 

“Noct you shouldn't lay on your side.” Prom whispers realizing that Noctis is cuddling him on the wounded side. 

“It's fine.” Noct mutters, his chin resting on top of the blonde locks. 

Prompto sighs but doesn't fight with him, he just presses a kiss to his pulse and gently rubs his side wanting Noctis to feel better. 

*

The next morning everyone expects Gladio to stop acting like a total tool towards Noct but he doesn't. 

Noct seems to have just gone numb to his hurtful words. Not even acknowledging them now. Ignis struggles to make breakfast but with Prompto’s help something gets scrapped together. 

Noctis looks down at his bandages and peeks at the wound, it's still in pretty bad shape, but not as bad as last night. A couple more poison curing potions should do the trick. 

Once they're all packed up they head for the tomb. Only now not only is Ignis having trouble but Noct too because of his wound. 

They get in front of the tomb and are faced with disgusting eggs, only seconds later to be met with the mother. 

Prompto takes a shot but all that does is make the beast angrier. 

After several minutes of battle the four of the realize that they are getting nowhere. Something in Noct finally snaps and his feet raise from the water, his blue eyes turning pink, all his weapons circling around him. 

Prompto, Ignis and Gladio clear out, watching as Noct continues to tear away at the creature. 

However it still isn't enough, his magic not lasting for long due to his injury. The monster gets one of its green tentacle arms away from the fight and bashes Noctis right out of the air. He collapses to the ground, landing a good few feet away from the others, the muddy water rushing around him. His eyes fade back to blue, and his body starts to shut down. 

“I have an idea!” Ignis shouts over everything. He flings a fireball at the creature, it goes up on flames. Along with all the babies it has hatched around. 

The fire dies down, clearing the creatures away, “where's Noct?” Prompto asks in a panic noticing his other boyfriend is missing. 

Noctis presses his face into his arm and moves to his knees. He sits up, “over here!” He shouts struggling to his feet. 

Prompto catches sight of him and rushes over, catch Noct as he stumbles forward. 

“Are you okay baby?” He asks supporting the older boys weight. 

“Yeah, just give me a second.” Noctis tips his head back trying to even out his breathing. 

“I can not wait until we get out of here.” He mutters dragging his feet. 

“What happened?” Ignis asks hearing the pain in Noct’s voice. 

“Whatever that thing was, knocked me out of the air.” He says moving over to the tomb doors. 

“You should have been more focused.” Gladio says. 

“Well I'm running on fumes at the moment.” Noctis snaps back while opening the doors up. He walks in and goes to the coffin, his hand touching the sword for only a moment before it’s shooting up and spinning. 

The sword flies forward and lands in Noct’s chest knocking the wind out of him even more. Prompto rushes to his side to keep him standing straight up. 

“I feel as if we should stay the night at a motel, let us all recover,” Ignis suggests. 

“We can get back on the train tomorrow.” Prompto offers. 

“No we should keep going.” Gladio of course disagrees. 

“Noct needs proper rest, in a bed, and so does Iggy.” Prompto isn't one to usual snap, especially at Gladio, but he's sick and tired of his attitude. 

“We’ll stay at the campsite again, Iggy just needs some sleep, and we’ll heal Noct again, he’ll be fine.” 

Prompto drops Noct’s hand, his blue eyes turning angry, he walks right up to Gladio, and shoves him, a lot harder than he had earlier too. 

“Listen you, stop being a little bitch baby about something you don't even have a right to be mad about. Iggy is literally requesting to stay at a motel tonight, I get you're mad at Noct but your panties are in a bunch because of what's happened to Ignis so the least you can do is shut up and let him sleep in a proper bed!” 

Prompto, loving ball of sunshine, beautiful boy Prompto does not get mad often. It takes quite a bit for him to totally lose his shit, but oh, when he does, back away and move away far because he is scary. 

“And! Stop being an asshole to Noctis! How many times do I or Iggy have to confront you to get you to stop!? You keep calling Noct immature and telling him how he needs to man up when you're literally bullying one of your freaking boyfriends while he's basically a puddle of emotions right now! What happened to Iggy sucks, we all know that, but we also all knew going into this that we would be risking our lives and every other part of ourselves, so stop acting like you or Ignis, or I didn't know what we signed up for!” 

Prompto’s pale cheeks are red as he starts to cool down, all of them are staring at him in awe. 

“We’ll stay at a motel tonight.” Gladio murmurs, his eyes still wide. 

Prompto then walks over to Noctis and takes his hand, they all start back up to the entrances in silence. 

“nobody is ever allowed to do that shit again.” Gladio says as they pass by the campsite. 

“Do what?” Ignis asks. 

“Make Prom mad, that was terrifying.” A small smile tugs at their lips, “I agree.” Noctis says chuckling quietly. 

They reach the top and it's night time when they get outside, Prompto helps Ignis and Noct over to the motel while Gladio gets them a room. 

“I can't believe you said that.” Noctis laughs as they sit. 

“Said what?” 

“You called Gladio a bitch baby.” He snorts, Iggy too laughs but tries to cover it up with a cough. 

“Truly a great speech, you should have written it for Noct.” Ignis teases. 

“Very funny.” Prompto rolls his eyes, Gladio comes over with the keys to the room and opens the door for them. 

“There are two beds to your left Iggy, and a sofa go the far right with a coffee table in between.” Prompto says. 

“Thank you.” Ignis finds his way over to the sofa and sits, while Prom helps Noct out of his blood soaked clothes. 

Gladio rubs to get more potions, and to find some take out while the rest shower and change. 

While Prompto helps Iggy in the shower Noct takes a look at his gash on his side. He grimaces at the sight. 

“These should help.” Gladio says coming in with bags of items. 

Noct looks from his reflection to his older boyfriend. 

“Do you happen to get any scar removers?” 

“Even if it scars you'll still be beautiful.” 

“Oh so I'm beautiful again? Not a coward?” Noctis raises his eyebrows. 

Gladio sighs, “I'm sorry.” 

“What was that?”

“Noct,” he groans. 

“I'm gonna need you to repeat that for me please, maybe record it.” Gladio rolls his eyes and grabs Noct’s hands, pulling him against his chest. He cups his face and kisses him softly. 

“I didn't have a right to be mad at you, none of this has been your fault, I'm just stressed out and I took it out on you, I'm sorry.” He murmurs, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I guess I can forgive you.” Noct sighs acting like it's a big deal. 

“Don't make me beg.” 

“Make him beg!” Prompto shouts from his and Iggy’s eavesdropping spot. 

“I'm not gonna make him beg.” Noctis laughs. 

“Shame, I would have.” Iggy says as they walk out from the bathroom. 

“We know what you would have done.” Noct snorts. 

“was that a sex joke Noctis?” Prompto giggles. 

“I mean, yes.” Ignis then hits Noct in the leg, relatively hard with his cane. 

“Ow I'm wounded!” He shrieks. 

“Sorry, thought you were the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Honestly I was Prompto in this chapter while I played the game because Gladio made me so mad when he was being so mean to Noct! 
> 
> What are you thoughts? 
> 
> Did anyone else have the same feelings?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
